The Day the Magic Died
by kierne333
Summary: Evil Willow, Voldemort, and The Source join forces and rule the underworld. The world of Harry Potter, the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the world of the Charmed Ones must ban together to stop this evil or the world is lost to the Forces of Dark.
1. Letter to the reader

Letter to the reader:  
Hi! My name is Kierne and if you haven't guessed from reading the summary of my story, im kind of a Buffy/Charmed/Harry Potter fanatic...or as I like to say...freak. While sitting at my desk one day, I got the great idea to combine my three passions into one big story. It will probably turn out to be a big piece of shit, but I need another hobby! Um...I'll try my very hardest to update frequently...for I to know the frustrations from reading a story from an author that never updates!! So I hope you enjoy...read and review!! Comments and suggestions are always wanted and needed...I value my readers' opinions.....good or bad! Thanks again! Much love, Kierne  
  
PS: If you haven't read OotP yet, don't read this story until you do, due to the fact that there are MAJOR spoilers and it would ruin the end of the book for you! 


	2. Grieving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although Jesus knows I wish I did. The books and characters belong to the Goddess of Life JK Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although Jesus also knows I wish I did. The show and characters belong to the God of Genius, Joss Whedon. I do not own Charmed, although Jesus knows I wish I was. The show and characters belong to the Goddess of Creativity, Constance M. Burge.  
  
Rating: I really don't care for ratings...they just seem a little stupid...no a lot stupid. If we weren't all mature young adults, we wouldn't be on the internet in the first place! But if I had to, I'd have to say R for future language, angst-y chapters and a possibility of mild sexuality. So there ya go...if you don't you can take it...don't read it.  
  
~*~Buffy: alternate end to season six  
  
~*~Charmed: before The Source is vanquished  
  
~*~Harry Potter: post OotP  
  
Summary: Evil Willows pain and rage can be felt world wide. Voldemort summons her to him and they then join forces. Soon after, The Source joins with them and they agree to rule the underworld together. The world of Harry Potter, The world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The world of the Charmed Ones must unite together to stop these forces of evil before the entire world is turned over to the Forces of Dark.  
  
*** For the sake of everything, all the worlds will be on Buffy time. Roughly June 2002, so that Hogwarts is out of session at that time. Buffy gets slowed down a few months (around the time season six ended), Charmed gets sped up a couple of years (the beginning of season four) and Harry Potter gets sped up from 1996 to June 2002 ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Also, I got the name for the story from the Charmed episode, "The Day the Magic Died". For all those Charmed buffs, that's the episode where Wyatt is born. I just thought that title would be fitting, since everyone in every world is recovering from a magic(k)al death, whether it was the relationship that was magic(k)al, or the person who was lost was magic(k)al. Tara-Willow: their magic was lost forever, Sirius-Harry: the father-son bond was once again lost for Harry, and Prue-Piper and Phoebe: the bond of sisterhood was lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This first chapter came out very depressing in my eyes. If angst isn't really your scene...im sorry, but some of the things in this chapter will come into play later on in the story. This chapter and the two after it will just be catch up on one specific world; with emphasis on Harry in this chapter, Willow on the next one, and possibly Phoebe and Piper in the third. After that, anything's up for grabs since I haven't written it all yet! I hope you enjoy... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Day the Magic Died  
  
Chapter One  
  
Grieving  
  
~*~Harry Potter, Privet Drive~*~  
Harry Potter sat on his bed in the little square room his aunt and uncle had allowed him to stay in. He sat in silence. The silence was so loud; he had to make noise to stop himself from going deaf. He just started tapping his feet, but he hadn't known when he started rocking back and forth.  
  
He picked up his wand, asking himself if he should use it. He started to think of everything. Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort and Bellatrix...Sirius. Suddenly, red and gold sparks flew from his wand.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance, Sirius' face flew from his mind. He threw his wand down and jumped from the bed. Harry ran his hand through his hair and as he did, he looked at his trunk. He hadn't unpacked it since coming back to Privet Drive, only occasionally opening it to take out various items or clothes. He knelt down in front of it.  
  
Harry began to pick everything out of it, throwing everything across his room. After everything had been thrown out, he saw it. There it was, lying in pieces in the bottom of his trunk. Harry began to search around for the biggest piece he could find. Finally, he found it. Harry pocketed his wand and headed out of his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was down the stairs and heading for the door when...  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
Such hatred and anger rose in Harry that, were he holding his wand, sparks wouldn't be the only thing flying out of it.  
  
"Dudley," Harry said, trying to swallow the anger until he was outside, "If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell outta my way."  
  
"Empty threats," Dudley whispered. "MUM!! DAD!! Harry's trying to leave!"  
  
The floor began to creak and even the walls shook as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came bustling into the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! I was just watching t...AHH!!" Uncle Vernon jumped and ushered Aunt Petunia behind him.  
  
Harry had taken out his wand and pointed it at his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Im going to go outside and you're not going to stop me," Harry said surprisingly calm. He glared at Uncle Vernon and to his surprise, his uncle simply nodded. As Harry lowered his wand, the same red and gold sparks shot out of his wand again, which made Aunt Petunia and Dudley scream. Harry, who took no notice of this, turned around, pushed Dudley out of his way and left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry just walked. To where, he had no idea yet. All he could think about was his anger. His anger towards his family, towards Voldemort...towards Sirius.  
  
"What am I doing?" Harry asked himself. "How can I be mad at Si...him." Harry couldn't bring himself to say his name.  
  
"Siri...Sir...Siriu...S...S-Sirius!" Harry yelled. He stopped walking and turned his head to see he was standing right next to his favorite bench, the one he always sat at. It was some what secluded from the community, though on rare occasions, Harry had seen people walk by it. His feet had naturally taken him there.  
  
Harry sat down and suddenly, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. It was the first time he had cried about Sirius. He couldn't believe he was crying at all. He raised his head and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Harry felt his pocket to see if the shard was still there. When it still was, he pulled it out of his pocket. He stared at the mirror. He stared at it as if he was trying to break it with his mind.  
  
"I have to try again," he said out loud to himself. "I have to. What if he's still waiting for me?"  
  
He imagined hearing his godfather's voice saying to him...  
  
"This is a two way mirror. I've got the other if ever need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."  
  
Sirius' voice faded from Harry's mind as another tear rolled down Harry's cheek and onto his neck.  
  
"S...S-Sirius?" Harry whispered. "S-Sirius? Sirius. Sirius Black. Sirius!" Harry began to yell into the open dead space. "Why'd you have to die?! Huh?! You could have taken her!" Harry yelled up at the sky.  
  
The sun had just set, but the afterglow was still there. If he hadn't been there to yell at Sirius, he would have thought it was beautiful; orange with a hint of pink. In the moment he stopped yelling, he thought of Hermione. He remembered her telling him one time that she loved sunsets.  
  
And in that instant, Harry had forgotten why he had gone out there. Thinking of Hermione made him of Ron. Ron made him think of Fred and George. Fred and George made him think of Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't wait to see all my friends again," Harry thought as he stared at the sky which was now fading from orange to deep blue.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts now that Umbridge is gone," Harry thought. "I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione and talk to Sirius again."  
  
"Oh, my God," Harry said. He ran his hand through his hair again and tugged hard on it.  
  
"How could I forget that?" He groaned, mentally kicking himself in the ass. "How stupid am I? How could I forget that he died? How could I forget that he...left me?"  
  
Harry laid his head in his hands and began to sob into them. He ran the words he just said in his mind over again.  
  
"How stupid am I? How could I forget that he died? How could I forget that he...left me?"  
  
Anger welled up in Harry. He raised his head and looked up at the sky.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Harry yelled up at the Heavens. "Why?! Why'd you leave me?! You weren't supposed to die!!" Harry yelled at the sky. He was breathing hard, his face was tear-stained, and he had his fists clenched tight together. He glanced down towards his right hand and opened it up. He had a small cut right in the middle of it. Blood seeped out as he took the shard out of his hand.  
  
He looked at his hand with a confused daze. He saw the cut, but he couldn't feel the pain. He willed himself to feel the pain. He wanted to feel it, at least that meant he was alive. But he was too numb, too disconnected from himself to feel anything physical.  
  
Then, he directed his attention to the mirror again.  
  
"Why'd you leave me all alone?" Harry waited and waited for an answer, but he waited in vain.  
  
"Aren't you gonna answer me!?!" Harry yelled up at the black sky.  
  
Nothing. No answer, nothing. All he could see was one star, one star in all the sky and it was as if it was put there just for him.  
  
He sat on the park bench in silence, looking at his star. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks for what seemed like an eternity. Then eternity stopped and, eventually, with it, so did the tears.  
  
Harry had no idea how long he sat there. It was almost as if he blacked out. He couldn't recall his thoughts or, if any, actions. But he didn't care. He wished he could pass all his time like that. For the first time, he couldn't remember having that pain above his heart. He supposed it was the hole in his heart that Sirius had filled; that had since emptied again since his death.  
  
After that, he tried not to think of Sirius. Again, Hermione's face popped in his head. She was smiling. Then Ron showed. Harry closed his eyes and he was back in his world, the world to which he belonged. It was amazing. Harry could actually feel Ron's hand on his back. Ron was talking to him!  
  
"Hey? Son?"  
  
"'Son?'" Ron would never say that. Harry opened his eyes and saw a man. The stranger had his hand on Harry's back.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking...about something." Harry's voice was hoarse from all the yelling he had done.  
  
"Oh, well, it's very late out," the stranger said as he checked his watch, "nearly half past ten. Does your family know you're out here?"  
  
"My family......." Harry trailed off. He really couldn't care less about the Dursley's right now.  
  
Harry stood up so he could at least see who he was talking to, for the mans face had been silhouetted in the darkness.  
  
When Harry stood up, he looked the man in the face. The stranger looked back for a second and then smiled. Harry figured he could be trusted. He seemed to be an ordinary Muggle man, since he didn't explode at the sight of Harry's scar.  
  
The man looked old, but not too old, maybe mid-40's. He was tall, somewhat built. He wore glasses and, clearly from his accent, was from England. Harry imagined that, were his father alive, James might look a little like this man.  
  
"Well," the man started before clearing his throat, "I really must be off. I just wanted to stop and make sure you were alright."  
  
"Wow," Harry thought, "I've never known Muggles to be this kind, least of all, to me."  
  
"Um, yeah, thanks. I'll make sure to get home right away, sir," Harry told the stranger.  
  
The man gave Harry another pat on the back and a friendly smile.  
  
"Ok," the man said. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the Dursleys house. Harry watched as he walked out of view. But just before the man turned the corner, Harry whispered, much to his own surprise, "Dad."  
  
Harry dropped his head and gave a heavy, painful sigh.  
  
And then, he began to walk. He didn't want to go to the Dursleys, but he knew he had to. As e walked he tried to clear his mind, as he had done so often during second term for his Occlumency lessons.  
  
He passed the time by kicking rocks along that he had found by the side of the road and on the sidewalks.  
  
He sighed again. Eternity had come back to him. He walked and walked and walked...  
  
And then, he stopped. He pulled his head up and saw right in front of him "4 Privet Drive."  
  
Harry opened the door and was surprised that they hadn't locked him out. As he closed the door, he looked straight ahead; the kitchen.  
  
"No," Harry thought, "I just wanna pass out."  
  
Harry dragged himself up the stairs and to his room. He entered the room and closed the door. He began to examine his room. His bed, his closet, his desk. As he looked at all his Muggle things, he desperately wanted to be back in the wizarding world again.  
  
Harry threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes or take off his glasses. He closed his eyes and fatigue washed over him. Dreams came and went. All either about Hogwarts or The Burrow, the only place that ever felt like a real home with a real family to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with his glasses still on. He wished he could have stayed asleep; his dream was good, even better than his real life. But remembered Dumbledore telling him in his first year, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."  
  
Just then, he was startled out of his thoughts by the ruffling of feathers in his window. The owl dropped the letter on his desk and rook off again.  
  
Harry reached over for the letter and saw that the letter was from Dumbledore...  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, so that's chapter one. I hope you liked it.I had a lot of fun writing it since it's the first time I have ever written a fan fic that didn't center around Ron and Hermione. Next chapter.Willow and her thoughts on Tara's death. 


	3. Hello Humanity, My Name's Willow

Again, I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Charmed. They all belong to their respective owners: JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and Constance M. Burge. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the beginning, I just took the dialogue straight out of the script. I think there are only a few minor changes. I did remove scenes that really didn't matter to the plot, like Buffy and Giles talking in the training room or Xander, Dawn, Jonathan, and Andrew running from Willow. It's pretty self-explanatory when it starts being my stuff. Other than that...I hope you enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Day the Magic Died  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hello Humanity, My Name's Willow  
  
~*~Sunnydale, California; the Magic Box~*~  
  
"Uh, oh. Daddy's home."  
  
Willow pulled her torso up so she could see the man she was making fun of.  
  
"I'm in wicked trouble now," Willow taunted.  
  
"You've no idea," Giles said. He wanted so much to save Willow from this path. "You have to stop what you're doing."  
  
"Ooh, sorry. Can't do that," Willow said sarcastically. "I'm not finished yet." Willow tried to stand. She figured she could get rid of Giles quite easily if he was caught off guard.  
  
"Neither am I." Giles unexpectedly waved his hand, "Stay down."  
  
Willow fell back as if someone had pushed her down hard. Willow look was one of astonishment.  
  
Anya lifted herself up and looked stupidly at Giles, whose gaze was fixed on Willow.  
  
"How did you..." Anya started.  
  
"New trick from the old dog," Willow said wryly. "That's borrowed power. No way it's strong enough to-"  
  
"I'm here to help you," Giles said, cutting her off.  
  
"Thanks, but I can kill a couple of geeks all by myself, if you'd like to watch..." Willow's tone changed from sarcastic from hurtful. "I mean that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching...Butting in on things that don't concern you..."  
  
"You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you're going to wind up dead." Giles was so afraid for Willow's life. He wanted only to save her.  
  
"Willow, listen to him," Buffy said. "I don't want to fight you anymore." Buffy shook her head as she spoke. She fought so hard to keep any tears from falling.  
  
"I don't want to fight you either," Willow said with all sincerity. Suddenly, she switched her eyes from Buffy to Giles. "I wanna fight him."  
  
Willow put her hands behind her and started to lift herself up.  
  
Giles made the same gesture as before, "Stay down."  
  
Willow waved her hand in front of her chest, "No." Willow began to continue from her earlier spar.  
  
"Remember we had that little spat before you left? When you were under the delusion you were still relevant here?" Willow asked these questions as if she wanted an answer for them.  
  
"You called me," Willow adopted a snooty English accent as to mock Giles, "a rank, arrogant amateur." Willow dropped the accent and stopped beating around the bush. "Well, buckle up, Rupert..." Willow's normally green eyes grew darker and darker, as though it were a tidal wave of black washing out all the beautiful color. "'Cause I've turned pro."  
  
Willow's voice took on that same eerie resonance and time seemed to stop for Buffy. The last thing she heard was that voice; the voice that made Buffy cringe; the voice that told Buffy, cruelly reassuring her, that Willow was slipping farther and farther away from her. She hated the sound that came from Willow each time the magicks became significantly strong in her. It made her think of everything that was bad and wrong with the world. It made her think of death, of Angel's death, her mother's death, Tara's death, her death...and how she was ripped out of the one place that ever made her feel complete and happy.  
  
And all she could see was green...bright green...unusually bright green. Time had started again. Buffy threw her head up and saw that it was Willow who was shining so brightly. And she could hear that...voice...chanting.  
  
"Asmodea, bring forth..."  
  
"Vincire!"  
  
Giles had cut her off...stopped her from wreaking the havoc she knew she would regret when they turned her back. But then a thought ran through Giles' head; he couldn't help but think it.  
  
"If we can turn her back."  
  
Giles came back to the scene right in front of him. He watched as...  
  
A green force field had begun to wrap itself around Willow. She became confused; almost crazed.  
  
"What-? No! Off me-" Willow's normal Willow voice had come back to her. She tried unsuccessfully to fight off the force field around her. "Solvo! Libero-" Her efforts were futile. Willows head fell back and she was lost in a semi-catatonic state. The force field closed fully around her and she began to bob in mid-air, right in the middle of the Magic Shop.  
  
Giles walked over to Willow. Even after all the wrong choices she had made and bad she had done, he still couldn't help but love her. But as he looked at her, he realized the Willow he loved was not there, and if she was, she was buried deep beneath all the magick and revenge and hate. Her red hair was gone and now a deep hateful looking black. Her eyes screamed how much torture the real Willow was in. The veins...all those veins...they poisoned her beautiful face.  
  
"I'm very sorry about Tara," Giles said in hope that it would bring a little of the real Willow back to them.  
  
"This...won't hold me...forever," Willow choked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anya began to do the only thing she thought might take her mind off things...inventory. She stood in her favorite place in the store-behind the cash register. She counted the money...twenty, forty, si-  
  
"Anya..."  
  
"W-Willow?" Anya asked bewilderedly. She walked over to a paralyzed Willow. She had her eyes open for the first time since she talked to Giles and she was staring at Anya with full intent to stay in her mind.  
  
"I need you, Anya. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"I know what you're trying to do. Hate to burst your bubble, but mind control doesn't work on vengeance demons, so why don't you just-"  
  
"Stop talking and listen to me."  
  
Why was it now suddenly so hard to resist her now? Just say no.  
  
"Okay," Anya said compliantly.  
  
"You need to free me."  
  
Anya tried to resist Willow. Even though Willow's hold on her was strong, Anya knew that letting her go would cause all sorts of damage.  
  
"No..." Anya started towards the training room, where Buffy and Giles had taken refuge in.  
  
"You don't want to call out to them. You want to take away this binding spell," Willow coaxed.  
  
Anya, finally giving up said, "I...I don't know how."  
  
"I do. Do you want me to tell you how?"  
  
"If you want me to take it away, you have to, Willow," Anya responded.  
  
"Ok. All you say, Anya, is laxo. Ok? Laxo."  
  
"That's it? Laxo?"  
  
Willow fell to the floor, the green force field had dissolved into nothing and Willow, and all her magick, was free. Anya stepped back quickly. Her eyes were wide and she put her hand over her mouth, knowing full well what she had just done. Willow picked herself up and walked over to Anya.  
  
"Thanks, Anya. You really did me a big favor," Willow said as that same sarcastic tone found its way back to her.  
  
Anya looked terrified as Willow pulled her hand back and smacked her with the back of her hand. Anya dropped to the floor in a big heap of unconsciousness.  
  
"Yeah, Anya...a really big favor," Willow said to the knocked-out demon at her feet. Willow turned around and looked at the entrance to the training room. She pondered for a second, trying to decide if she should go and attack Buffy and Giles.  
  
"No," Willow thought," I've got bigger fish to fry...well nerdier at least."  
  
Willow started for the exit, stepping over a sleeping Anya, and not even looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Willow walked down the main street, passed the Espresso Pump and the movie theater. She walked and she walked and she walked and the image of Tara found its way into her head. She could see their bed and Tara was laying on it. She looked so beautiful. Her hair billowed behind her head and her bare legs were uncovered. Tara moved her head and it was as though she looked straight at Willow. Tara's smiled and her face lit up with happiness.  
  
And then all Willow could see was red. Blood red. And then she was lying on the floor in their room, holding the love of her life. Everything she loved about her had left her body. It had escaped through the hole that bastard had created in her chest. That hole...that evil hateful hole. It took everything away from her...and Willow. If she could she would kill that sorry fuck all over again...only slower, more painful, more cruelly.  
  
Willow snapped out of her vision. She was on her knees in the middle of the street and she was sobbing and she was screaming Tara's name.  
  
"Tara, please come back, baby! I need you...I...need you," Willow sobbed. She cried and abruptly, she stopped.  
  
Willow picked her head up and began heaving. And she took off. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had yet to figure out where she was running to. She just ran. It was strange. When she was running, she forgot who she was, or what she had done. She felt like Artemis chasing animals in the forest.  
  
The forest. She stopped and there she was; the spot where she killed Warren. She dropped to her knees and dug her fingers into the earth.  
  
"AAHHHH!!! Why'd you take her away from me, you bastard!?" Willow yelled at the spot where she had bound Warren only a few hours before. "I hope you're burning in hell for what you've done to her...for what you've done to me." Willow's voice turned into a soft whisper.  
  
And she knelt there in silence. She stared at the spot. Just stared. Nothing went through her head. No thoughts or pictures of anyone.  
  
No one.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nothing.  
  
And suddenly, she came back. And she could feel herself come back to her. A part of the real Willow, not all of Willow, but a tiny sliver, had found its way back to this unfamiliar body. She picked herself up and stood there. She didn't even notice the sharp pains in her legs.  
  
"Is this what humanity feels like?"  
  
She took one last look at that place. And then she left. She wandered aimlessly in the pitch blackness of the forest. She couldn't really see what was in front of her. A tree here or there. A bush, some dirt. Green?  
  
She felt a tug below her belly button. Blinding green light and black orbs surrounded her. It pulled her against her will. She tried to think of a spell to kill the orbs, but it rendered her incapable of all thought.  
  
Finally, she gave into the feeling to let the swirl of green and black take her away from everything.  
  
She landed in a gray room. It smelled of fear, anger, deception, and evil. It was cold...in more ways than one.  
  
She saw the outline of a man, but she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Willow asked harshly. "Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"To give you power, power beyond your wildest dreams." The stranger's voice was cold...and high.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I already have power," Willow retorted with her smart-ass tone.  
  
"But I can tell you haven't much power left. You've been drained of it."  
  
"Yeah? Drain this...Asmodea," Willow began to chant the same spell she was going to use against Giles when...  
  
"You do not want to do that, Willow."  
  
"Why not?" Anger surfaced in her voice.  
  
"Shh......" The stranger whispered,  
  
"Who are you?" Willow asked one more time. The stranger rose from his throne-like chair. He walked over to Willow and came into the light. When she laid eyes one him, a little part of her was scared, but the rest of her felt...like she was in good company.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then a look of confusion donned on her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so surprised. I also want to say sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I got major writers block on top of mountains of homework. But winter break is coming up and I hope to get the new chapter written during that time. As for the next chapter, here's what I see happening. Phoebe's thoughts as she copes with Prue's death. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays! 


End file.
